Empty
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: The time for their final goodbye is here. BV
1. Bulma

**well it's been a while since i came up with something. um yeah. please be kind. i don't own dbz. but i do own the universe.**

* * *

**Bulma:**

****

I couldn't count the hours we lied in bed next to each other. It was so silent between us that the crickets outside sounded like music at its highest volume, blasting through the air, vibrations shaking the glass window. I half expected them to break, but even when these things were the loudest in our ears, the world heard nothing but themselves. As if the world didn't care, that what was everything to us seemed unimportant to the world.

Our fingers were entwined together, between us. Your hand, one that killed thousands of people, one that was usually comfortably warm, was now clammy and cold. We both knew why………

"Vegeta?" I whispered. You grunted in response. I looked at you, your eyes were closed but I saw the wrinkles on your forehead that showed me your worry and maybe………even fear. I, too, was scared and I told you that. Your hands tightened its hold on mine. You shivered and passed it on to me through our linked hands.

"Why?" You asked quietly, your voice hard and gruff, but I heard the concern and love. I also noticed your hesitance in asking that question.

"Because," I replied. It was so hard for me to talk. Tonight was different than the rest, and I knew, like you do, that tonight………was the night. "I'm afraid to go………."

"Go where?"

Oh, Vegeta, you perfectly know where, but I only chuckled. And my chuckled turned into a small laugh. I have no reason as to why I was laughing, maybe because the awkwardness of this night has driven me mad, or I just need to lighten the dark atmosphere in here.

"What do you find so blasted funny?!" you demanded. There was anger and confusion in your voice. Tonight was making you suffer. And I wish you didn't have to go through such a pain………A pain that was caused by me. The pang of guilt struck me and my laugh was cut off. I looked at the ceiling with a faint smile.

"Do you know how much you've changed, Vegeta? From the once proud Saiy-jin Prince to the now loving father of two--"

"I am still the Prince of all Saiy-jins!"

"Of course you are." I sniffed. "My very own prince………" I turned on my side to face you, your eyes burning me with its intensity, your lips frowning as usual, your thick eyebrows furrowed. "I am jealous. You're still beautiful as ever while I'm an aged woman."

You were quiet. To be honest, I was hoping to hear words come out of your mouth like _You're still beautiful _or _You haven't changed a bit_. But such compliments were rarely heard from you. They were also lies. You were always an honest man, and when there were times you knew you were wrong you wouldn't admit it. . . You just didn't say it at all. You'd walk away or change the subject. Your pride wouldn't let you. And in a way, it makes you very cute.

"Why the smile?" you asked.

"Can't I just smile when I want to?"

"I was only asking."

"Why do you frown a lot?"

"Can't I just frown when I want to?" your face was still hard, but your eyes were twinkling with tease. It made me smile even more. But then your eyes shadowed once again. "Plus………There is nothing I can find to smile about right now."

Oh, Vegeta. I'm trying to make this easier for the both of us, so that my……… departure won't hurt too much. I'm not going to flatter myself, but I know I'm the only woman you ever loved like this who would show you the same love. When I die, I know you'll be devastated, though you won't admit it to others. It's like you, to keep these sentimental emotions to yourself. However, you never had trouble showing your anger.

"Yes there is," I said, "Smile because of the person you have become. Strong and loving. You once said our human emotions made you weak, but look what it has done. You're one of the strongest guys in the universe."

You only nod and grunt, and I continued, "You are proud holder of the title Protector, passed down to you by Goku. You are the Saiy-jin Prince, bound for greatness. And I must say can it be any better? You have two proud children, one of them having another baby on the way. You have a wife that won't keep your son from training by giving him homework, even though he was already born with brains. I must say, he must have gotten it from me." That last statement was an attempt to make you smile.

You snort at that statement with disagreement as you pulled me into your arms, but there was a smirk on your face, because even if you disagree right now, deep in your heart, you know it's true. You were always a knuckle head.

Suddenly, it seemed a little harder for me to breathe and so I inhaled deeply. It was probably because of the way you crushed me to your chest.

"Hun," I gasp, "You're crushing me."

I looked up at you and saw the confusion on your face. And then I knew……… my time was coming up. Either that or you didn't know your own strength. No, you perfectly knew your own strength. You know you are super strong, you conceited little………

"Let's go somewhere," I suggested. "It's really dark and boring in here--"

"Oh?" you questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Where are we to go? I know you love shopping, but it's four o'clock in the morning, no shopping center would be open."

"Shopping isn't everything to me--don't look at me like that. It isn't." I sighed. "Let's go somewhere--"

"If you mean outside, I forbid it. It's cold. Your body won't be able to withstand the weather." You said firmly, but I saw the apologetic look in your eyes. I knew you were right. To see you so caring like this, to treat me like an expensive glass doll made me feel a little flattered.

"Vegeta," I whispered, "I love you very much--" your hold on me tightened "--I'm not going to go yet, so don't be paranoid. As I was saying, I love you so much for who you are--"

"You love me because I have changed. What if I hadn't? What if I was still that murderous evil villain back then?"

I smile. I know you wanted to hear compliments from me. Haha, you crack me up. "Then I would have to kill you myself." I grin. And so did you because we perfectly knew that I couldn't even scratch you to hurt you, let alone punch.

You sighed. "I was a merciless killer. I killed without a cause but to serve Freeza. Kami, I was so pathetic, I couldn't even stand up for my own planet. I had plans to destroy Freeza, but I didn't act on it quickly. How could you love me?"

Stupid, you are utterly stupid. It hit me then. You never once said this before, but to hear your true feelings about yourself made me sad, and a little be angered. You shouldn't belittle yourself. "Shut up. You had to do whatever to survive." I smiled. "Don't you see how strong you were?"

"Strong? I couldn't fight--"

"Strength isn't only determined by………by how big your muscles are. What I meant was your will power to survive. After all that………that crap you went through, you've become one of the greatest people alive. You've lived through that, and you're still the strong Saiy-jin Prince. I am………" I couldn't hold the tears anymore, "I am so happy that I could be in your life." I pressed my old face against your smooth muscular chest. "I'm so happy………"

Your fingers caressed my back, and I shivered at your touch. "I am awesome, aren't I?" You said with a smile. Jerk, you knew all along how great you are. You only said those words to make me say that.

"Vegeta," I broke out, "I don't want to go. _I don't want to go!_"

I cried in your arms, and the only thing you could do was run your hands down my back and my hair. You lay your chin on my thinned hair. I felt a little drop of water land on my forehead and I look at you. You had your own tears to cry, and it made me cry even more.

Heaven is a place of eternal happiness, but my own heaven was here with you. To be taken away from you hurt me as much as it hurt you. How long will you live before old age kills you too? How long can Saiy-jins live? Will I have to wait for many years before we can see each other again?

I wish I could use the dragonballs to wish that you and I would live together until the day we both die………together, so that neither of us is left behind to live a lonely life. But the dragonballs………could no longer be used. The dragonballs have been overused that finally Shenron could not take it anymore. With Goku, the dragon left. To where? I don't know, but that was the last time I ever saw Goku. How did Chi Chi feel to know that she would live the rest of her life without him? Maybe she had gotten used to it? Or maybe she just knew how to hide her sadness under a mask.

How would you hide your emotions under a mask, Vegeta? You've hidden so much already from others, would you hide these emotions too? Or would you break down in front of people? Oh, Kami, don't. I hope you don't. I don't want you to change after this. I want you to continue being the strong man you are so that I know you will not be suffering by me.

My eyelids began to feel heavy. Was sleep taking over? Or will I forever close my eyes? Is this it? Death?

"I love you, Vegeta," I whispered sadly.

You stiffened. Do you know if I'm leaving? "I love you, too, Bulma."

I closed my eyes after wondering _Will I open my eyes again to see your face? Or will I wake up in heaven?_

Vegeta, I love you so much. Please don't suffer.

* * *

**um yeah. review?  
**


	2. Vegeta

**Vegeta: **

I watched you close your eyes and I held my own breath. Hoping that you were just sleeping not……… not dead.

You continued breathing, and it was normal, the way you always breathe when you sleep. I exhaled loudly, thanking Kami for giving us time. I had never felt so scared in my life, knowing that I must live my life without you. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. All this worry was giving me a headache.

I began to hear loud snores. Amazed, I looked down at you, but it wasn't you that was snoring, and then I remembered……… All your friends were gathered below, in the guest rooms, sleeping. I remember you wanted them to sleep over, just so you could spend your last days with them. For a week now, they've been staying with us, your closest friends.

You wished Kakkarot was here, but no, he had left with Shenron to train………And ever since he left, I, along with Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, have fought off the evil doers. Even Piccolo wasn't there with us. He had died with the Earth when it had exploded. I remember transferring all the humans and animals and any other life forms on Earth to Planet Tuffle because Earth was set to blow up thanks to that bastard Bebi. That namek knew that if he died, the Black Star Dragonballs could no longer be used. Then we wished for dragonballs to restore the Earth. The strongest warriors were now just me, Trunks, Gohan and Goten. I guess you can count Pan. She likes to fight, just like a saiy-jin. My daughter in the other hand………

I love my daughter. The battlefield was not meant for her. She was just like her mother, into fashion and such. I look to my son to take my place once I die. As for Gohan and Goten………Gohan was once a powerful warrior, but I don't know if he is anymore. His nose is deep in books and math problems, while Goten was………He did what any other typical pathetic human teenage boy did. He seemed to have a different girl every week. As for my son, I made sure he trained. I already know his strength surpassed Goten, and maybe even Gohan. At least I know I can trust him.

But none of the others will be the Protector as long as I am alive, and I will live for a long time, as a full blooded saiy-jin.

My eyes opened wide when I realized the change of your breathing rhythm. It was quick and forced, as if you were being crushed. Your chest was rising up and down rapidly, and your face reflected the struggle and pain you must have been feeling. Oh, Kami………

You must have sensed me awake because you turned towards me, but your eyes wouldn't open………They were clenched shut in pain.

You have died once but seeing you die like this was much harder than the first. Last time, Majin Buu had turned you into candy and you were eaten. Upon hearing this, I hadn't much of a reaction but a dull pain in my heart. I knew I could bring you back with the dragon balls once we defeated that fat spit out chewing gum bastard.

Now as I watch you struggle to keep your life, I knew I couldn't bring you back with the dragonballs………You weren't allowed to give life back to the people who died of a natural cause………Like old age………

I never once cursed my blood, my heritage. But today, I wished I was human. As a saiy-jin, not only were you born with strength beyond any other race, your life expectancy surpassed many others. Our bodies could preserve our youth for battle. That is, after all, what we Saiy-jins were born to do. I was so proud of my blood, my race. And as a prince, I knew no one was equal to me. I was--_am _the Prince of all Saiy-jins, it was my right to conquer.

Everyone feared my power. I was royalty. But not to you. You never were scared of me………--ok, maybe you were once I landed on Earth with every intention to blow it up. And then on Namek, you feared me then.

When we were all wished back on Earth, you weren't afraid of me anymore. You invited me to your home when you perfectly knew I was still capable of destroying you all. But for some reason, you knew I wouldn't. I still wonder why I didn't. Namek exploded along with the remains of Kakkarot. With him supposedly dead, no one could stop me. So why did I stop?

The stay at your house was luxurious for me. As one of Freeza's henchmen, I traveled too much that a bed for me was anywhere on the ground. Your father gave me access to the space ship similar to the one of Kakkarot. I had barely spent anytime with you enough to be called acquaintances, but every time we passed each other, you simply smiled at me and asked how I was doing. I rarely responded and when I didn't, you'd unnecessarily scream at me and call me names. My, my, you had a temper.

I'd catch you staring at me sometimes and every emotion was shown on your face. There was admiration, anger, lust but not once did I see fear.

Not even on the day I came back from my unsuccessful search for Kakkarot that started when we found out he was still alive. I came back, pissed off as ever, willing to take it out on the first person I saw. It happened to be your weakling ex boyfriend………I never could remember his name.

But before I could blast him, you commented me on my, uh, odor. Maybe I did stink. After the shower, and having you and your stupid friends laugh at me in that preposterous pink shirt you left me to wear, I threatened to blast you all into smithereens. Your two human friends and that annoying flying cat immediately stopped laughing at me and stared at me. You, on the other hand, simply told me to "chill out."

The only time I saw fear in your eyes was when I accidentally blew up the spaceship while I trained in it. I was injured badly and you………You were worried about me. I questioned the feeling in my heart when I woke up to see you asleep on that chair next to my bed. Was it surprise? Or was it happiness? It was both. I didn't admit that back then, but I do now.

"Bulma," I softly whispered as I watched your weak wheezing body.

"Vegeta," you gasped. My alarm when up. I had to strain my ears to hear you talk. "It's………It's g-getting harder………" You whimpered. I felt the tears gather in my eyes as my body tensed with your words.

"B-Bulma," I choked out. I cleared the phlegm in my throat. You only have a few more minutes to live and I was not going to let anything stop me from telling you what I had to stay. "You were always an overbearing loudmouth that never knew how to leave me alone--"

"Oh, t-thanks, Vegeta. That's w-what I've always wanted to hear f-fro--"

"I'm not done! Let me finish!" I inhaled and continued. "I'm glad you never left me alone. My feelings for you grew every time you simply smiled at me. It was more than a normal politeness. It lifted my spirits every time I failed to become a Super Saiy-jin. I may have been a Prince, but you looked at me as your equal. I've been shown things that no one showed me as a prince. You didn't kiss my feet, you kissed my heart. You didn't run away from me, you fought me. You didn't talk to me, you screamed at me--" I chuckled after that "--I was born to fight to rule, but ever since I met you, I fought for you………for our children." I paused to see if you were still breathing. You were, and this time, it was calm albeit slow. There was a smile on your face, and it gave me courage to continue.

"You've given me more reasons to be alive than to just fight. To simply share my life with you was something I don't deserve. I love you, Bulma, and I………I regret never telling you first thing every morning and as the last thing every night..."

After saying this, I realized how empty my life would be now. "Oh, Kami, please, Bulma. Don't die. Didn't you know how pointless my life was before I met you? If you die now, my life will go back. So please, don't go."

Then I realized that I, the Saiy-jin Prince, was begging. A prince never begs, and neither should a saiy-jin. "Bulma, I am your husband and a prince! I order you to stay alive! You hear me?!"

I heard you chuckle. I figured if I made you laugh, then maybe it could ease the aching in both our hearts.

"I expect no excuses, what I say will be! I order you to stay alive!"

You chuckled more and it made me happy to see you smiling instead of crying.

"You will stay alive because you are not done screaming at me for emptying the fridge! You aren't done scolding Bra for spending too much money on those ugly clothes, not matter how cute you think her clothes are! Trunks isn't able to keep your prized company from bankruptcy. You have to stay alive to keep it running!"

Suddenly, I choked. The tears finally ran down my face. I couldn't take it any longer. I cried as I pressed the side of my face on your head, my fingers tangled in your hair.

"You have to live so you can still share our lives together! You have to be with me to watch our grandchildren grow. . . . . . . . ." and then my pleas switched to bribes and promises. "We can walk through the park together and I promise that this time, I'll hold your hand. Remember those stupid romantic movies you watched and cried? This time, we'll watch it together and I promise I won't complain like I did then. We still have milk shakes to share, like those teenagers do all the time. I know you love milkshakes! Especially strawberry fudge on top. Strawberry isn't really my favorite, but whatever makes you happy! We………We'll watch the sunrise together. But we can't do that if you go………"

I felt the hope in me die. I ran my fingers through your hair, lovingly stroking it. I tried very hard not to think of how quiet this mansion of yours will be without you.

"Who will I fight for? Kakkarot has passed down the title of Protector to me, but who will I protect? Who will show me love that I once denied and feared but now need and want?"

"Oh, stop complaining, Vegeta," you whispered with a smile. "It's not like you'll live forever a life of loneliness. You'll………you'll eventually die and we'll see each other in heaven."

"But what life is there for me without you?"

"Vegeta, don't forget the Earth still needs your protection. Don't falter on me now. And there are our grandchildren, too. I am not your _only _reason."

Oh, Bulma, I don't think you understand. You _are _my _life_.

"We'll see………s-see each other again………"

Then I remembered the memory of that namek telling me that my attempt to kill Majin Buu with my explosion was not enough to take me away from Hell. I have killed too many people in the past that the amounts of good I've done is no repentance.

"No, we won't." I said hopelessly. "My fate after death is in hell."

"You t-told me that a long time ago, and since then you've only done g-good!"

"It might not be good enough."

At first you looked at me with a slightly opened mouth in shock and disbelief. But then you smiled. "Stupid, then I'll go to hell with you."

"You can't! Freeza---and Cell"

"Geez, Vegeta. Stop being a pessimistic. It's so unlike you." You gave me a weak smile.

Stupid woman. I know you're trying to make this easier for me but can't you see that no matter what, I _will _dread my future without you, and that my life will never be the same. _No matter what. _I will always miss the memories of us together, especially the arguments………oh, the arguments.

We held each other in silence, your hold getting weaker. My heart fell into my stomach with the realization that your time was coming up. Oh, Kami! _Kami_! _KAMI_!

"V-Vegeta," it was barely a whisper but I heard it. It sounded so pathetically weak and sad I hardly could stand it.

"The sun……… it should be r-rising soon………" you struggled to say.

Without another word, I wrapped you snuggly in the blanket we shared for the last time, making sure that you would be warm. I easily picked you up and held you against my chest. I kicked open the windows and blasted off into the cold early morning.

I didn't know exactly which direction I went but I knew that without the city, the scene would be much more beautiful. You were always a romantic. Didn't you once want to use the dragonballs to wish for the perfect boyfriend? Haha, how stupid.

I found a grassy cliff that faced the horizon where the sun should be coming up. I sat down, placing you between my legs with your back resting on my chest. Once I knew you were comfortable, I grabbed hold of your cold hands and rested my chin on your small shoulder.

"Bulma. It's coming." I said excitedly. I was happy to know that I was able to give you this last wish. I smiled as we saw the bright orange light come peaking above the horizon.

"Beautiful." you whispered. You turned to face me and smiled. "Thank you………thank you for everything." The tears ran down your wrinkled face.

I kissed you then, taking your lips into mine. Your hands tightened over mine. It was our last kiss to share. I gave it everything, showing how much I love you, and will always love you. I savored this last moment. Your tears collided with my face, mixing with my own tears.

We pulled away and I looked into your beautiful glazed blue eyes. Then you turned to watch the sunrise.

"I love you, Bulma." I said softly.

"I love you...Vegeta..."

Just as the sun rose completely, you exhaled for the last time, your hands loosened, and your light weight body pressed back. Your head rolled limply to the side.

It was...a beautiful morning...to start the first day of my life without you.

Hollow………I feel………hollow………empty. The tears ran down my face but nothing more. I did not sniff, did not cry, and did not bawl as I knew I should. I did not feel sorrow or anger or anything. All I felt was empty………truly and utterly _empty_.

I realized that………when you died, so did I.………your soul left with mine. I may be conscious and breathing, but I was dead inside.


	3. Author's Sorry Note

sorry. i've decided to keep it only two chapters now. i feel that it would be better because the other three chapters didn't have the affect i wanted. i just wanted to show the things that some people feel and go through when a loved one dies. the rest after that can be up to your imagination. thank you. and im sorry if you don't like it.


End file.
